This invention relates to a method of stabilizing liquid alkyl nitrites by conversion to a solid state and to stabilized compositions thereof.
Liquid alkyl nitrite compounds, particularly isobutyl and isoamyl nitrites are powerful oxidizers and consequently, dangerous to handle. Shock may explode them. Heat may lead to violent decomposition reactions and fire. During storage in closed systems, degradation occurs with evolution of gas which may lead to detonation.
In the past, alkyl nitrites in the liquid state have been stabilized against degradation with small amounts of alkaline earth metal oxides, alkali metal carbonates and phosphates as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,939 to Yunker et al.
It has been now discovered that liquid alkyl nitrites can be stabilized by converting to a solid state with the aid of ethyl hydroxyethylcellulose, calcium silicate and mixtures thereof. These solid state compositions have relatively low volatility and are less susceptible to degradation in comparison with liquid compositions. Consequently, the solid state compositions are safer to handle and to store reducing the risk of explosion.
The stabilized compositions retain their oxidizing properties and can be directly incorporated into propellant systems, household products and the like.